PLUS GIRL
by Zombie Galleta dulce
Summary: [LEMON] Lenka Kagamine, una chica de 14 años, va a una secundaria con su hermano gemelo Rinto Kagamine, en esa escuela se enamora de varios chicos por sus alborotadas hormonas, probablemente imagina cosas sucias al ver a sus compañeros de clase, o incluso a los profesores. Los chicos la ven como una amiga más pero un cambio hará que ella sea vista como toda una mujer para ellos.


_**PLUS GIRL **_____

_(Bueno, este fanfic está basado en una canción de Len Kagamine (Vocaloid) de Plus boy, pero, esta vez quiero hacer un fanfic de Lenka, su genderbend, advertencias: Lemon (Si, tú que tienes menos de 18 sal de este fanfic :c aquí no hay galletas), no creo que quepa decir que ningún vocaloid, fanloid, utauloid o todos los que vayan saliendo con esta historia, no me pertenecen, bueno sin más les dejo leer :3)_

Era el primer día de clases en una nueva secundaria en la vida de Lenka Kagamine, una joven de 14 años de edad, la gente le decía nerd, pero ella solía ignorarlos. Sus gustos eran el anime y el manga, le encantaba el yaoi pero claro, lo mantenía en secreto pues para los demás ella era una chica inocente y muy tierna.

Su hermano Rinto Kagamine iría con ella en la misma clase, lo cual lo emocionaba internamente pero como siempre fingía ser frío y molestaba a Lenka, la despeinaba y le quitaba las gafas de pasta gruesa que ella usaba, a veces también le sacaba las benditas adhesivas de heridas pequeñas que Lenka solía llevar en su rostro, pues siempre solía caerse.

Lenka abrió los ojos con pesadez, mirando el despertador que no había sonado, tomó sus gafas y vio la hora, sobresaltándose ¡Faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases!, desesperada corrió al baño y se metió en la ducha, sin enjabonarse, sin lavarse bien, solamente se mojo y quitó el mal olor para luego correr a ponerse su uniforme. Apenas agarró una tostada y la metió en su boca se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba, dándose cuenta que había una nota al lado del pan de su "Simpático" hermanito, esta decía:

"_Accidentalmente apagué la alarma de tu despertador, ups, te quiere tu hermano querido hermoso, genial, asombroso, talentoso, mejor que tú, Rinto Kagamine~." _

Lenka enfureció por la nota y salió corriendo con su bolso, corrió tan rápido que casi la atropellaron dos veces, mientras corría se hizo una coleta que siempre se hacía mientras que masticaba el pan con rapidez, casi atorándose.

El portero estaba cerrando las puertas cuando Lenka saltó de repente jadeando, el portero la dejó pasar a la escuela, Lenka corría mientras imaginaba quienes estarían en su clase, ¿Ukes, shotas, semes, sukes?, ella se estaba empapando de solo imaginarlo, pero tuvo que detener su fantasía si no quería estar con las piernas cruzadas todo el día.

En clase muchos se quejaban de que no venía la chica nueva, mientras que Rinto se atragantaba de la risa con su nariz y saliva, pensando en su hermana toda cansada por llegar apurada, escuchó una conversación de unos dos chicos que estaban a su lado riendo –En el receso debemos buscar a Luki-senpai–. Dijo el peliverde llamado Gumiya

–Sí, pero… ¡Tiene 20 y sigue en esta secundaria! –. Dijo Mikuo arqueando una ceja

–Oh, ¿Él no te dijo que era un superior?, es de la clase de al lado, se viste como alumno pero ayuda a los profesores–. Dijo Gumiya tocando sus gafas con el dedo índice, haciéndose ver como un sabelotodo.

–Hey, ¿Qué tal? –. Saludó Rinto acercándose a los chicos.

–Bien, ¿Te conozco? –. Preguntó Mikuo entrecerrando sus ojos, pues se le hacía familiar.

–Rinto Kagamine, 14 años–. Dijo Rinto inflando el pecho, a lo que Mikuo chasqueó los dedos.

–Eres hijo de los amigos de mi mamá, bueno, yo soy Mikuo Hatsune, 16 años–.

Gumiya pasó su brazo tras el cuello de Rinto y lo abrazó sonriendo.

–Yo soy Gumiya Megpoid, 16 años, ahora tú serás parte de nosotros, después iremos a buscar a Luki–.

Un grito femenino hizo que todos miraran hacia adelante, era la chica nueva, que apenas la profesora Kaiko Shion abrió la puerta, Lenka cayó al piso de cara, dejando ver sus bragas por accidente y además de darse un buen golpe. Rápidamente se levantó nerviosa y tartamudeando con jadeos se presentó.

–Y-Yo… Soy Lenka Kagamine… Tengo 14 años, un … gus-gusto en conocerles–. Dijo Lenka la cual estaba por desmayarse, pues correr muchas cuadras y luego caerse de cara no es muy bonito que digamos, y así fue, Lenka estaba en los brazos del profesor Meito que estaba acompañando a Kaiko, pues ellos dos hacían clases juntos.

La clase entera se echó a reír viendo a la nueva, bueno, todos menos Rinto que se sintió culpable por su hermanita, que ahora de seguro sería el hazme reír de la clase por mucho tiempo.

–Alumnos por favor, silencio, Meito llévala a enfermería–. El mayor obedeció a la peliazul corriendo hacia la enfermería con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Una mano entre todos los alumnos se hizo notar, era Rinto, a lo que Kaiko solo asintió con la cabeza y señaló la puerta, solo al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que quería ir por su hermana.

–Gumiya… Podríamos tener a esos mellizos en nuestro grupo de amigos–. Dijo Mikuo giñándole un ojo al peliverde.

–No somos un grupo, solo somos tres personas y ahora seremos cinco–.

–Aguafiestas–. Se quejó Mikuo poniéndole una pierna encima de la mesa ajena, a lo cual Gumiya se molestó.

Estaban en la enfermería, Meito acostó a Lenka en la camilla y se sentó a esperar a una enfermera, Rinto se sentó a un lado de la camilla muy cerca de ella.

–¿S-Se pondrá bien mi hermana? –. Pregunto Rinto con los ojos llorosos viéndola.

–Sí, pero no te pongas a llorar Kagamine, se un hombrecito y no llores, vuelve a clase, yo me quedaré con tu hermana–.

Rinto negó con la cabeza repitiéndole lo mismo que el mayor le dijo –Vuelve a clase, yo me quedaré con mi hermana–.

Meito suspiró, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la enfermería, dejando solos a los gemelos.

Rinto se sonrojó, nunca había notado que su hermana era tan linda, se acercó y comenzó a olerle el cuello, el cuál olía a su olor corporal, pues no tenía tiempo de echarse perfume. Se dispuso a tomar la mano de su hermana y pedirle perdón muchas veces aunque esta estaba inconsciente, hasta que despertó, sentándose en la camilla confundida.

–¿Qué me pasó? –. Dijo Lenka sonrojándose pues, era toda una pervertida y apenas una puberta, por lo cual sus hormonas andaban "locas", nunca se dio cuenta que el "paquete" de su hermano era pequeño, y ese pantalón lo hacía ver más pequeño, por lo cual en su mente pensaba "¿Será A?, espera, solo a las chicas se le miden con letras… Pero… De seguro es A"

–Lenka… ¿¡LENKA!?, Lenka, Lenka, Lenka, planeta llamando a Lenka, ¿Hola? –. Rinto molesto de no recibir atención de su hermana le dio una cachetada suave a lo cual esta reaccionó con un gemido de dolor.

–Al fin, siempre estás en tu mundo, vamos, volvamos a clase–.

Rinto tomó de la mano a su hermana y corrió a la clase, Lenka no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que en las chicas eran las copas, ella lo imaginaba pero en chicos y no exactamente sus pechos… Ya me entienden, bueno, Lenka estuvo así todo el día por lo cual casi ni reaccionaba, solamente se sonrojaba al estar cerca de Mikuo.

(Aquí termina el capitulo 1 u, espero que les guste, dejen sus review y recomendaciones, las tomaré en cuenta, aquí tienes una galleta por leer todo _*Le da una galletita*_ Bueno, gracias por leer :3)


End file.
